Rakuen
by Zienma
Summary: A vida se mostra uma disputa de interesses, será que o criador sempre sabe o que é melhor para sua cria?


Rakuen

N/A: Nossa o Hiatus está temporariamente desativado, tudo pela postagem dessa fic em especial. Uma idéia que eu estava desenvolvendo e virou isso \XD/

Enjoy / Sim foi baseada em uma fic de Harry Potter XD

(O ser chamado de M nessa fic é Masami Kurumada)

M andava a passos rápidos, apesar do tranqüilo semblante nipônico , aquela calma era algo longe do que realmente estava sentindo.

Avistou após algum tempo de caminhada a frondosa árvore e seu ocupante. A leve brisa ondulava seus lindos cabelos esverdeados e seus olhos pareciam vagos.Ele usava a vestimenta de Hades.

-Shun?Temos que terminar de gravar a Saga Inferno... – falou captando todas as vibrações possíveis daquele jovem. Podia sentir.

- Será que poderia ficar aqui mais um pouco? Não me sinto bem para gravar...

-Não vai poder fugir desse ponto da saga, você foi o eleito.Além do mais, nunca foi o seu fetiche fugir do trabalho.Esperaria isso do Seiya...- Riu consigo mesmo, Seiya era exatamente igual a ele.

-Não tento fugir do trabalho!- O menino mostrou leve irritação- Só preciso pensar em algumas coisas... - Baixou o rosto e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

M se sentou e sorriu em compreensão.

-Em que tipo de coisas?

-Não sei explicar, mas é como se de repente minhas atitudes não tivessem mais sentido, e não me refiro ao fato de ser o eleito de Hades, quer dizer, existem certos momentos onde eu paro e penso sobre tudo o que passamos. Existem coisas que não fazem sentido...

-Bem, um escritor precisa de um ás na manga, algo que confunda a mente dos leitores não acha?

-Não é isso! A verdade é que para mim, depois que derrotamos Ikki e os cavaleiros negros tudo pareceu tão nebuloso...

-Diga logo a que exatamente você se refere...

-Aos cavaleiros de prata, Reda, Spika, June, os guerreiros deuses, Hilda, Fleir e...

-Entendi...Tudo isso é por causa de Hyoga não é?- M deu um sorriso maroto e Shun corou instantaneamente.

-Eu só não entendo, estava tudo indo tão bem... Por que envolver outras pessoas?

-Não foi a toa que eu dei um par para cada um de vocês...Era minha obrigação mostrar um lado mais humano dos jovens santos que protegem Athena...

-Um lado mais Humano! Já pensou que podíamos não querer interferências?- Shun desabafou e M franziu o cenho. Nada mais natural a um adolescente do que ser rebelde.

- Certo, eu admito para você que coloquei June na história porque me incomodava o que os outros falavam de você. - M suspirou. Shun só conseguia se sentir mais aborrecido.

-E o que os outros falavam de mim? Que sou fraco? Não sei cuidar de mim mesmo? Que choro?Talvez eu seja tudo isso, mas não parece que é realmente com isso que você se importa!

-Você é meu personagem mais complexo, é um dos meus preferidos...

-Não me sinto como um dos seus personagens preferidos...

-Me aborrecia muito ver pessoas que não entendem nada sobre você falarem absurdos e o chamarem de fraco, eles nunca conseguirão compreender a sua alma e falarão sobre coisas que não sabem!

-Pessoas que vão falar idiotices existirão em qualquer lugar!Quer dizer! Falam isso de Athena o tempo todo e nunca vi você fazer nada sobre isso.

-Athena não precisa de meus cuidados, ela tem vocês para isso...

-Athena é deusa, no fundo não precisa de nós...A quem sempre acabamos servindo é Saori Kido.

-Shun, como quer que eu escreva uma história que mostre os valores do ser humano sem sacrifícios? Você se arrepende deles?Arrepende-se de ser Andrômeda?

-Não fale como se fossem simples sacrifícios! Você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu nunca faria aquelas coisas por qualquer um...- Shun respirou fundo- Eu no fundo só fiz todas aquelas coisas porque Hyoga precisava de mim...Eu não sou nenhum Andrômeda.

-Não fale assim. Você tem que entender tudo o que fiz até agora era necessário para a continuidade dos fatos dessa fase.

-Não! Eu não entendo! Quer dizer, o fato de eu ter dado minha vida por Hyoga todas essas vezes foi simples continuidade da história? O fato de sempre tê-lo do meu lado foi porque você quis mostrar nosso lado humano? Quando ele me prometeu que não me deixaria morrer?Ou todas as outras vezes que ele aconselhava e apoiava? Não me faça querer acreditar que tudo isso foi mera intervenção sua!

-Shun, não fale dessa forma comigo!

- Quem viu tudo isso e acreditou em tudo isso agora você chama de desiludidos?Depois de tudo isso como quer que eles não acreditem!

-Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ainda existe milhares de pessoas que acreditam que você e June têm um caso, idem Hyoga e Eiri, não posso ignorar essa maioria.

-Quem são os desiludidos afinal?Como pode culpá-los de ver algo que esteve o tempo todo lá?

- Eu só queria protegê-lo, talvez tenha sido um erro, mas só faço isso porque me preocupo com todos vocês...

-Não parecia estar se preocupando com June...

-Eu sabia que você não a deixaria morrer.- M usou um tom de voz firme, estava ficando realmente irritado.

-Para ir atrás dos outros eu a mataria...- Shun abaixou o rosto e o escondeu entre os joelhos flexionados.

-Pode dizer isso quantas vezes quiser, sei que jamais faria isso, nem pelo Hyoga...- Pode ver que o jovem derramava lagrimas.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Shun limpou o rosto e M estendeu um lenço.

-Bem quando criei vocês, não fui totalmente neutro, não com vocês cinco de bronze...

-Como assim? – Shun levantou o rosto e M passou o lenço por suas bochechas cuidadosamente.

-Eu escolhi uma virtude aleatória para cada um de vocês, seria a característica marcada de vocês. Bem a sua Shun, foi uma bondade incondicional. Assim, mesmo independente de interferência você jamais seria contra seus próprios princípios.

-Logo por isso eu virei o eleito de Hades!- Shun ironizou.

-Nem sempre os bons recebem a recompensa que merecem... - M riu e observou que o cavaleiro de cisne se aproximava.

- Quais são as características dos outros?- Shun estava de cabeça baixa mas logo levantou o rosto ao sentir o cosmo do Cisne.

-Acho que você pode descobrir por si mesmo. – M sorriu e cumprimentou Hyoga com um meneio de cabeça. Este retribuiu sorrindo.

-Voltem logo para as gravações sim? Não podemos deixar os fãs esperando... - M sorriu antes de sumir de vista.

-Sobre o que vocês dois estavam conversando?- O loiro perguntou antes de se sentar ao lado do jovem de cabelos esverdeados.

-Sobre tudo, sobre o que está acontecendo... - O jovem estava ligeiramente triste.

-Bem,- O loiro entrelaçou seus dedos nos da mãozinha pequena de Shun- parece que vai ter que se contentar em me ter como seu somente nos bastidores.

- Eu posso me contentar só com isso.- Deu um leve beijo nos lábios do loiro antes de se levantar e puxa-lo pela mão, afinal, existem trabalho a ser feito.

OWARI ../ comentem por favor...


End file.
